Magica De Spell (DuckTales 2017)
Magica De Spell is one of the main antagonists of DuckTales 2017 reboot. She is aunt of Lena De Spell. She was voiced by Catherine Tate, and when possessing Lena, she was voiced by Kimiko Glen. History In "The Beagle Birthday Massacre", after Lena becomes good friends with Webby, Huey, Dewy and Louie, she travels to an unknown location and summons Magica's shadow, who turns out to be her aunt. Magica smirks as Lena tells her that she is in. In "Terror of the Terra-firmians!", it is shown that Magica is now hiding in Lena's shadow when she frantically tries to hide it from Beakly. After Launchpad crashes the subway train and Beakly is trapped unconscious under one of the cars, Magica tells Lena to leave her, only for Lena to use her magic to lift the car and rescue Beakly instead. Later, Magica asks her niece why she didn't leave "the purple one", as she was getting in the way, only for Beakley to then grant Lena permission to come to the mansion whenever she wants for her actions. Lena then turns to her aunt and tells her that she has to "play the long game". In "Jaw$!", Magica is shown to have regained some of her powers. She has Lena slip in an artifact known as the Hunter's Stone into Scrooge's Money Bin, where the Stone manifests as a money shark Magica calls Tiffany. Magica plans to have Tiffany locate Scrooge's Number One Dime and have it bring the dime to her via Lena. Ultimately, while Tiffany is able to acquire the dime thanks to a series of mishaps, Lena is able to destroy the money shark. Magica realizes that Lena is becoming attached to the McDucks, and reminds her that Lena sought freedom in exchange for aiding Magica. In "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck!", Magica has Lena sneak into Scrooge's room and use a magical Vesuvian Diamond Dagger to cut the Number One Dime from his neck, but is inadvertently foiled by Webby. Disappointed, Magica learns that Scrooge, aware that someone is going after his dime, is hiding it inside his Other Bin. She then schemes to retrieve the dime by infiltrating the Other Bin and coerces Lena to manipulate Webby into helping to locate the dime. Eventually, Lena finds the dime, causing Magica to regain a physical form (albeit still as a living shadow). When Webby breaks into the dime's chamber and confronts Magica, Magica transforms Webby into a doll and uses it to torment Lena until she accidentally destroys Webby. It is soon revealed that this sequence was in fact a dream induced by a dreamcatcher. Lena rejects Magica for good, but before she can alert Scrooge of Magica's presence, Magica possesses Lena completely and decides to get the dime herself. Personality During the first season, she keeps pressuring her niece into doing her bidding. When Lena finally tries to tell the Ducks the truth, Magica grows strong enough to possess Lena's body; not only preventing her from warning them but also allowing Magica to get even closer to Scrooge. Gallery The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_21.png|Magica possesses Lena. 36D2D895-E0EA-4C5F-9083-1C0E9D240E2F.png CBA550BA-802D-4A13-B551-8BBEF79ADE56.png JAW$!_01.jpg The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_8.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_12.png Trivia *She is a shadowy spectre and the aunt of new character Lena LeStrange, encouraging her to gain the Duck family's trust in order to steal Scrooge's Number One Dime for her. *She apparently has some kind of history with Scrooge as she constantly mentions her goal to get “grim revenge” on him, however the exact details of their relationship has not yet been revealed. *In this incarnation, Magica does not speak with an accent. External Links *Magica De Spell on DisneyWiki. Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ducktales villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Vengeful Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Comedy Villains